


As in Thought, Action

by cathybites



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Detroit Red Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://panda-check.livejournal.com/193686.html?thread=692630#t692630">this prompt</a> left by some DARK MYSTERIOUS FIGURE in the hockey kink meme: <i>Pavel Datsyuk/Henrik Zetterberg, telepathy kink.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As in Thought, Action

Hank has him pressed into the mattress, mouth skating over his neck, and Pavel moans, tips his head back to offer up more of his throat.

 _is this_

 _yes, please, yes_

No words spoken, but they'd never needed them. Hully had loved to tease them about it, the way Pavel and Hank could read each other, the way they instinctively knew where the other was on the ice. "Neither of you can speak English well enough, so I guess you have to communicate somehow." He'd then laugh, brash and loud, especially when Hank would protest that his English was just fine. Pavel would just smile, not understanding everything, but enough to be amused by their arguing.

Pavel wonders what Hully would say if he knew just how far their connection went, and Hank nips him under his chain.

 _pay attention_

"I am," Pavel says. Hank narrows his eyes, and Pavel can feel him in the back of his head. A light flutter, comforting in its familiarity, and Pavel closes his eyes, opens himself completely.

 _you're thinking about Hull? want him here?_

Pavel's eyes shoot open, and he shudders. _please, no_

"Didn't think so," Hank murmurs, leaning in so the words vibrate against Pavel's skin. _i don't like to share anyways_

His hands skim down Pavel's sides, then under his shirt and back up, dragging it off. Pavel stretches out under Hank's hands, sensation sparking in the wake of them. _please, i want_

 _i know, shh, i know_ , and Hank kisses him. Pavel's own thoughts skitter away, but he still has the quiet hum of Hank's in his head. Words and phrases that make Pavel blush and his heart race - _mine all mine, want you, gorgeous_. He digs his hands into Hank's shoulders, arches up to rub against him. " _Haaank_ ," he says out loud, drawing it out.

Hank inhales sharply. His eyes are dark as he pulls back, makes quick work of the rest of their clothing. Pavel shivers under his gaze, almost overwhelmed. He can feel Hank's arousal, mixed in with his own, a steady intense pulse like a livewire through his body.

 _i'm gonna_

 _yes, now_

There aren't words for this, Pavel thinks. Nothing to describe the feeling when Hank finally presses inside him, his own pleasure overlaid with the echoes of Hank's. Pavel feels endless when they do this, like he's open to the universe, nothing but Hank's thoughts to anchor him. Hank presses his forehead to Pavel's, rolls his hips. No more words between them, not until Hank's movements grow more hurried.

 _pavel pavs pavelpavelpashapasha_

Pavel shuts his eyes, lets Hank's thoughts crash over him, his own orgasm caught in the whirlwind of Hank's.


End file.
